Sith of the Old Republic: Darth Bandon
by Nixi-Ixin
Summary: An insight of Darth Malak’s apprentice, Darth Bandon, through my perspective of him in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic.


Sith of the Old Republic: Darth Bandon

Summary: An insight of Darth Malak's apprentice, Darth Bandon, through my perspective of him in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic.  
A/N: This was inspired after I remembered fighting him on Manaan and then Kashyyyk the second time I played it, I also made up his history and Jedi Master. Please enjoy this little fic of Darth Bandon I made! He has to be my favourite Sith. I have _finally (_I mean seriously, it took me _forever_ just to get the 'umph' to do it!) fixed all spelling errors pointed out to me by skywalker05. Thanks for that, I wouldn't have noticed them. Also, thanks for the comments . Thanks to almostinsane as well for the commenting!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the inspiration to do this. Though...I do wish I owned Darth Bandon...but we can't all have what we want, can we?

--

"_Too many times we do not see the path of light, but the path that is simpler to us."_ Bandon reflected on the words his old, Jedi Master had once spoken to him. _"Many of the times, the path to the Dark Side seems much easier, as they rely on their emotions to fuel them in battle. We, the Jedi, rely on our abilities and the Force to succeed, which places us much higher than the Sith."_ Bandon found it somewhat ironic how his Master had told him, in his usual, cryptic wording, not to fall to the Dark Side, no matter how easy it may seem. Yet, his Jedi Master was one of the first to fall at the start of the Mandalorian Wars, cracking, breaking off towards the Dark Side.

"We rely on emotions, yes. But we are much better than the Jedi. We seek power, unlike them." Darth Bandon spoke to no one in particular. "The Force is not a burden to us, but a gift we use gratefully. The Jedi abuse their power, uselessly using them. We do not do that, we are Sith." His bland, emotionless voice echoed off the walls of the Sith Temple, the archives towering above him.

Darth Bandon found peace within the Sith Archives, a silent place where he could dwell on his thoughts. Staring at the grey shelves brought back memories of when he was a simple, Jedi Padawan under the guidance of Ky'lan Jwe'nik.

"_Master, why are we at the Jedi Archives?" A young Bandon asked, crossing his arms, staring impatiently at his Master who ignored him, reading the datapad with interest.  
"Read, my Padawan. It will help you understand. Here." The older, Twi'lek Jedi Knight passed Bandon a datapad, similar to the one he was currently reading.  
"The Way Of The Sith...?" Bandon looked surprised that his Master would give him this, "But Master...isn't this datapad forbidden?" He stared hard at his Master.  
Ky'lan ignored him, "It does not matter. It will help you resist the Dark Side of the Force if you know about it." He waved his hand dismissively, and Bandon placed the pad down on the table.  
"Master, I will report you to the Jedi Council." Bandon stated, frowning.  
"It is unlikely they would believe a Padawan over his Jedi Master, Bandon. It is important to learn about your enemy so you can overcome it." He spoke, still reading the datapad in his palm with a steady pace.  
"..." Bandon frowned deeply, not liking where this was going. Cautiously, as though it would attack him, he picked up the pad and started to read it.  
He wished he had never done that.  
The next day, he was standing before the Jedi Council, each Master staring at him seriously.  
"Look at forbidden data, you have." Master Yoda began, but Bandon interrupted him.  
"Master Jwe'nik said I should learn about my enemy to overcome it. He told me it was okay."  
"Master Jwe'nik, is what Padawan Bandon said true?" Master Dorak asked.  
"Of course not. I have no idea how he got his hands on that datapad!" Ky'lan Jwe'nek exclaimed, lying through his teeth.  
__Bandon stared wide eyed at his Master as he lied, betraying his own Padawan learner.  
From that day on, Bandon had decided, he would leave the Jedi, not as though he had a choice for he was exiled, and join the Sith._

That had happened just before the beginning of the war, Darth Bandon recalled, he had joined the Sith before his Master, since he had been betrayed. Letting go of that thought, he remembered another time, later on.

"_There is much potential in you." Malak spoke, his voice somewhat mechanical through the breather.  
Bandon kneeled before the Sith Lord, hunched over in a bow. "Lord Malak. I wish to become your apprentice." Blood stained his face, his double-bladed lightsaber in his hand against the floor. It had severed seemingly a hundred other Sith Trainees that now laid behind him, blood covering the floor.  
"Oh? And what makes you think yourself worthy?"  
"Lord Malak, I believe to have proven myself to you. You could teach me much more about the Sith and power. My Jedi Master betrayed me, igniting my true path as a Sith." Bandon replied, closing his eyes as he awaits the answer from the Dark Lord of the Sith._

'_I never did receive an answer from him.'_ Bandon thought bitterly, casting away all thoughts of his past. He would be killing the Jedi, Bastilla Shan, and her companions soon. One of them was Malak's old master, Darth Revan, Bandon recalled, She went by Alyssa Hawn now? He wondered why someone like her would be called that, when her true calling was as Darth Revan of the Sith. He exhaled a sigh, leaving the Archive Room on the Leviathin. His Master was calling him for his mission to be started, and he disappeared to the bridge of the Leviathan, his mind empty of everything but the lust of Darth Revan's blood showering him, and Bastilla surrendering to him. He was, after all, a lone Sith heading towards a greater calling. One he would gladly answer to when it arrived. He was Darth Bandon, apprentice under Lord Malak until he became powerful enough to overcome his Master and become the new Dark Lord of the Sith in Malak's place.


End file.
